A variety of brake controllers may be employed to control the brakes of a towed vehicle. Typically, the brake controller may actuate the towed vehicle's brakes in response to braking by the towing vehicle. These brake controllers may often include accelerometers and microprocessors which may measure and/or take into account a variety of conditions (e.g., braking signal, acceleration, etc.), whereby the brake controller may apply the towed vehicle's brakes in such a manner that assists in stopping the towing vehicle and towed vehicle, and may also reduce the likelihood of an unsafe driving condition.
The brake controller is often mounted to the towing vehicle. Typically, the brake controller may be hard-wired to the towing vehicle, such as being mounted in the cab or passenger compartment of the towing vehicle. The brake controller may communicate with the brake system of the towed vehicle by means of a wiring system that may provide communication between the towing vehicle's brake system and the towed vehicle's brake system.
In some instances, the brake controller may be programmed by a user to take into account variables, such as vehicle weight, road conditions, and other parameters that may potentially affect braking effectiveness. These brake controllers may also have gain and boost settings. The gain and boost may be manually set by a user interacting with the brake controller. These manual processes of setting the gain and boost may be inefficient and time consuming. Further, some users may incorrectly set gain and boost settings. Likewise, users may not adjust gain and boost settings when appropriate.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient brake controller. The brake controller may automatically set a gain. There is also a need for a brake controller that may automatically set a boost.